Agraciado desconcierto
by Mary chan21
Summary: Habían ciertas confusiones que, más que apresuradas, llegaban a ser ridículas. Kise demostró -nuevamente- no saber razonar como corresponde. Y el otro desgraciado fue Midorima en lugar de su sombra, aunque Takao tampoco se salvó de llegar a una mala conclusión. MidoTaka. KiKasa.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _Pues... sé que andas ocupada, así que no es directamente un regalo de cumpleaños(?) está aquí por si hay tiempo nwn_

* * *

Definitivamente, a Midorima no le gustaba que Takao y Kise fuesen tan buenos amigos. En realidad, le fastidiaba en demasía. Y no sólo por lo escandalosos que eran. Es decir, ¿Cuál era esa necesidad de estar pegados todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué tantos abrazos? ¿Cómo diablos se entendían con la **mirada**? Le parecía sencillamente enfermante. Y a la persona que estaba a su lado le pasaba igual.

Kasamatsu estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

 _Tsk. Estúpidas reuniones._

Cómo detestaba que Akashi sólo llamase así, ¡casi sin avisar! ¿Es que el muy desconsiderado creía que no tenía vida? Cierto que su vida social no era muy amplia, pero **existía**. Casi nulamente, pero la había. De todas formas, ¿por qué el pelirrojo le pidió expresamente que trajera a Takao como acompañante? ¡Nada más entrar le fue arrebatado por Kise! Y suponía que Akashi estaba más que al tanto de que esos dos eran la explosión de la _diversión,_ o al menos así llamaban a su desastre… Cabe añadir que Yukio, el acompañante del rubio, fue abandonado a su lado. Y ahora ambos estaban condenados a tener que soportar los indisimulados comentario (básicamente se lo gritaban en sus caras, retorciéndose de risa) sobre que "habían dos tsunderes juntos" por parte de esos dos idiotas.

No sabía si para su fortuna o no (Oha-asa fue bastante esquivo esta mañana, aunque tenía su llavero de cebra), Kasamatsu y él habían sido prácticamente apartados de la fiesta. Akashi y Furihata estaban tranquilos conversando con Momoi y Sakurai; _por alguna razón_ ambos castaños se llevaban increíble. Murasakibara comía abrazado a Himuro, quien junto a Kuroko trataban de parar la nueva disputa de Aomine y Kagami. Kise y Takao se dedicaban a revolotear por cualquier grupo y hacer estupideces, tonterías que solían atentar contra sus propias vidas (¡Era más que obvio que lanzarle una piña a Aomine no era una buena idea! Y ¿de cómo demonios lograron que Miyaji se las prestara?)… mientras que ellos estaban sentados, en unas sillas algo apartados de los demás, tensos y con sus ceños fruncidos.

—Esos dos se llevan muy bien —Comentó el pelinegro a su lado, iniciando por fin una conversación, seguramente más apenado al ver sus grandes habilidades comunicativas— Tanto que no sé por qué me invitaron

—Lo mismo digo nanodayo —Suspiró agobiado— Hubiesen invitado sólo a Bakao

—Quizá se hubiera perdido. No conoce Kyoto, ¿verdad?

—Que se las arregle como pueda

—De seguro ni él ni Kise se acordarían de usar maps

—Concuerdo nanodayo

La conversación fluía sin gritos, ni ceños fruncidos, sin nada que les molestara. Tal vez sí era relajante una charla entre tsunderes después de todo… como si fuese a admitirlo.

—Kise es tan idiota —Se le escapó al peliverde, al ver como el modelo cargaba a Takao al estilo nupcial, bajando corriendo de las escaleras por huir de Aomine— Va a lastimar a Bakao… aunque no es que me importe, l-lo digo sólo por el entrenamiento —Se acomodó las gafas desviando la mirada.

—Takao también lo es —Replicó el otro, al ver cómo el mencionado reía en medio de tal peligro. Tsk, ¡cómo le gustaría ser quien estuviese en esos brazos! O sea… aght.

—Deberíamos detenerlos —Midorima ya estaba levantándose, pero Kasamatsu alcanzó a tomarle del brazo— ¿Qué?

—Te podrá parecer repentino que pregunte esto así de la nada, pero… ¿te gusta Takao? —Inevitablemente, se sonrojó mientras hablaba, aunque por ninguna razón linda a decir verdad. Porque, si al megane no le gustaba el base, eso significaría irremediablemente que tanta insistencia se debía… a Kise. Y eso, por algún motivo le fastidiaba, tal vez porque era más que consciente de que Midorima podía ser un rival mucho más poderoso (y peligroso) que cualquier fan allá fuera.

— ¿D-De dónde sacaste eso nanodayo?

Oh, estaba tartamudeando. ¿Y qué con ese sonrojo tan intenso?... Oh…vaya…

—C-Como siempre estás con él y eso, yo…—Dios, ¡era vergonzoso saberlo! ¿De verdad se estuvo preocupando por este tipo, que estaba completamente enamorado de su compañero de equipo? ¡Si sus sentimientos resaltaban a la vista! Es más, ¿cómo fue que no se percató antes?

—N-No estoy siempre con él. Tampoco es como si me gustara estar a su lado ni nada parecido —Nervioso, no pudo hacer sino repetir su tic, con las manos algo temblorosas, a tal extremo que ni pudo ocultar su rubor.

 _¿Esto es de lo que hablaba Kise? ¿Una reacción tsun-tsun?_ Yukio no podía creerlo. Y es que, tenía que admitir que era un poco divertido. Ahora entendía por qué al rubio idiota le hacía tanta gracia… Aunque claro, ¡no era como si estuviese admitiendo ser un tsundere ni nada!

—Pienso que harían linda pareja —Comentó para calmarlo.

—… ¿En serio?

Justo cuando ambos planeaban empezar a sincerarse, Kise y Takao interrumpieron la escena, evidentemente molestos y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Shin-chan?

— ¿Me puede explicar lo que está pasando, senpai?

Y ahora ambos tenían las manos en las caderas. Si ellos no fuesen tan perceptivos como lo eran, jurarían que esta era la escena típica de celos de las películas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron, porque creyeron obvio que _no podía_ ser así.

En lugar de responder, Takao tomó del brazo a Midorima y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo posesivamente. Sólo entonces Kasamatsu comprendió por qué el otro estaba tan molesto: hasta ahora, no le había soltado del brazo.

—Yo… —Al comprender mejor la situación, Yukio volvió a sonrojarse— No es lo que piensas

—Senpai —El ojiámbar empezó a liberar una especie de aura oscura, que no presagió nada bueno, y que contradecía completamente aquella sonrisita tensa que le dedicaba— ¿Me acompaña un momento? —Sin siquiera dejarle contestar, le tomó del brazo, y con los labios apretados le forzó a dejarlos solos, en un atípico silencio incómodo.

Silencio que, por primera vez en mucho, Midorima fue el encargado de romper.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos hiciste eso, Bakao? —De alguna manera el destino tuvo compasión y le salvó de tartamudear. Pero tuvo que tragar con fuerza, demasiado nervioso como para no sentir mariposas en el estómago. Es decir, murciélagos, ¡porque no se sentían para nada agradables! De todas formas, ¿por qué el menor estaba tan pegado a él todavía?

La respuesta que llegó no se la esperaba en absoluto.

—Porque estoy molesto —Sí, así comenzaba la escalofriante confesión. Takao era –posiblemente- el ser más paciente con él a kilómetros a la redonda, y sin embargo algo de su actuar le había incomodado. El qué, era un misterio. Y la sonrisa espeluznante del base, otro que no sabía si quería descifrar. — Pensé que sería bueno dejar interactuar a dos tsunderes, pero me equivoqué… Shin-chan

El maldito apodo se oía aterrador, pero la explicación de este enojo era tan ridícula y patética que Midorima no pudo tomársela en serio.

—Takao, basta de tonterías nanodayo —Advirtió como pudo, esforzándose por no rodar los ojos. Ugh, otra vez estas estupideces de los tsunderes, ¡para Takao todo era algo Tsun-tsun y eso le avergon…fastidiaba!

— ¡No son tonterías! Sólo yo debía ver esa expresión…

— ¿De qué expresión hablas?

—Debo ser el único que pueda verte sonrojado, Shin-chan —Su determinación –a saber para qué- nunca fue tan evidente como ahora. Kazunari iba empujándolo hacia atrás, y el mayor ni se atrevió a detenerle, ni cuando llegó a chocar con una puerta a sus espaldas. Puerta que al menor no le importó abrir, para después empujarle como se pudiera hasta aquella pieza.

— ¿T-Takao?

—Yo debo ser el único, Shin-chan —Repitió algo sombrío. Shintaro no sabía si tenerle miedo o un poco de pena por cómo se veía. — ¿Por qué no me lo permites? Por tu culpa estoy celoso

 _¿Eh?_

* * *

Mientras tanto, la otra víctima de las sonrisas perturbadoras tampoco se encontraba a salvo precisamente.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Ya déjame salir —Esta era la protesta número siete del desafortunado pelinegro, quien casi resignado se hallaba cruzado de brazos, en un vano intento de parecer intimidante. Aunque si eso no funcionaba ni en situaciones normales, ¿por qué creía que iba a resultar ahora, cuando su kouhai ni se esforzaba por obedecerle? Le obstruía el paso con una expresión obstinada, y le impedía todavía más largarse por culpa de la maldita sonrisa. Joder, le darían pesadillas de seguirla viendo. Pero más importante que lo aterrador que se veía Kise, ¿por qué demonios lo acorralaba en este baño? Y no menos relevante, ¿por qué se había enojado, para empezar?

—No te dejaré ir, senpai

— ¿Huh? —Por algún motivo que era mejor no profundizar, ese tono también envió un temblor por su cuerpo. Y no, no de los lindos. — Basta de estupideces, Kise. Déjame pasar

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a tomar el brazo de Midorima?

Que Kise no agregara ese –cchi al final, debía ser ilegal en al menos veinte países. Porque no sonaba como Kise. Y aunque antes le molestaba escuchar tanto –cchi en medio de gritos parecidos a los de un fanboy emocionado cualquiera, ahora Kasamatsu se encontró extrañando "las tonterías de la rubia". Le quitaba todo el aire chillón, y si se lo quitaban mientras se añadían los perturbadores elementos ya mencionados, ¿Ryouta no se estaría convirtiendo en un mafioso rubio? Porque eso parecía.

¿De verdad estaba tan molesto?

—N-No seas tonto —Resopló como pudo, aunque más por los nervios que para intimidarle. Su tono ya casi ni sonaba firme. — Ni siquiera me había fijado en que le estaba tomando del brazo

— ¿Me está diciendo que estuvo tan ensoñado que no lo notó?

— ¿Ensoñado? —De repente, recordó su impresión inicial de esta ridícula situación: parecía una escena de celos. Y el maldito tono yandere de Kise lo confirmaba, así que era momento de quitárselo, ojalá a base de patadas. En cuanto recuperase su espacio para levantar una pierna al menos. — ¡No me gusta! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera?

—Es tu tipo, ¿no? Por eso no le gritas ni le golpeas

—Mi tipo son chicas serias, pero **chicas** —Recalcó con aire fastidiado, prefiriendo ignorar lo mal que se le daba hablar con mujeres. Por alguna razón, con ellas se ponía tan nervioso como en realidad lo estaba con el rubio en este instante, aunque por suerte ahora no temblaba. — Ya sabes, alguna dulce y hogareña

—Takaocchi es dulce y hogareño

— ¡¿Qué parte de chicas no entendiste?! —Gritó básicamente por gritar, en realidad mucho más aliviado por volver a escuchar el bendito "cchi". Al parecer Kise estaba regresando a ser el de siempre. — Aunque me gusta la forma de ser de ese Takao —Añadió, pensando en su carácter y esa personalidad tan llamativa. Ojalá le estuviese yendo mejor con Midorima. Al menos mejor que lo que ocurría aquí.

…

— ¿En qué sentido le gusta, senpai? —Cualquier esperanza de "normalidad" se esfumó cuando lo que regresó fue su voz dura.

—Definitivamente no amoroso, si eso es lo que piensas —Bufó incómodo— No me gustan los hombres —Por algún motivo, de nuevo no le agradó el resurgimiento de la sonrisa de Kise. Y ¿era idea suya o se acentuaba cada vez más? En serio, no se salvaría de las pesadillas esta noche, Ryouta podría ser guapo y todo, pero de que parecía psicópata lo parecía.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

— ¿Eh? —…Mierda. Este tono de nuevo… el de esta mañana… y esa misma mirada…—N-No te atrevas, mocoso

— ¿Sigue molesto por el beso que le robé, senpai~?

* * *

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Kasamatsu, en una habitación no muy lejana se respiraban el mismo tipo de confusiones que en aquel baño.

 _¿Eh?_

¿Takao había dicho que estaba **celoso**? ¿En qué sentido? Tsk, por lo visto este idiota no tenía idea de cómo se podían interpretar sus palabras. Diciéndole cosas así acabaría dándole ilusiones…

— ¿De qué estás hablando nanodayo?

—No es momento para hacerse el inocente, Shin-chan —reclamó defraudado, su mirada tornándose peligrosa a cada instante— ¿De verdad no entiendes ni un poquito?

—Para mí no estás haciendo más que hablar idioteces

—Idioteces, ¿eh? —Recién ahora se dignó a apartarse un poco, chasqueando la lengua— Y de seguro Kasamatsu no dice ninguna, por eso no gritas nada con él

—Es agradable hablar con un amigo como él —Admitió, creyendo ilusamente que eso le calmaría. Pero claro, eso no iba a ocurrir ni de broma, ni aun teniendo su preciado lucky ítem en el bolsillo.

— ¿Agradable? —El poder de su llavero de jirafa debió agotarse (¡maldita la hora en que no halló uno gigante!) porque su respuesta pareció sólo alterarle más— ¿Amigo?... Shin-chan —El apodo más que sombrío casi irradió energías oscuras— ¿Por qué él puede ser tu amigo con tanta facilidad? Conmigo todavía parece costare decirlo a veces

Maldición. Ya no se oía sólo furioso, hasta llegaba a verse triste. Y no era la típica cara fastidiosa –aunque adorable- de cachorro apaleado que solía poner, así que ¿cómo no asustarse un poquito?

—Tú fastidias demasiado, Bakao —Se le escapó, aunque más por costumbre que otra cosa.

—Y Kasamatsu-san no, ¿verdad? Él es amable, considerado y no fastidia

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¡Te gusta más él que yo! —Acusó, con miles de protestas en su interior revoloteando por salir. Y es que, era increíble que con toda la energía que ponía por gustarle su Shin-chan no le prefiriera— Te gustaría que alguien como él estuviese contigo — _Que fuese tu compañero de equipo… de seguro que sí_ — ¡Y ni siquiera tratas de negarlo! Un point guard con más… más… ¿habilidad? ¿Encanto? Bueno, tiene todo para no molestarte, en realidad. No como yo.

— ¿Takao?

Mierda. De lo mínimo que lograba entender, sólo podía digerir que había mandado todo a la mierda por alguna razón, de alguna manera. Toda su decepción relucía en los ojos de Kazunari.

—No lo niegas —repitió— No lo niegas y aun así no quiero acabarlo de aceptar —rió amargamente, con la ceja alzada, cien por ciento incrédulo por no ser suficiente tras haberse superado tanto. — Creo que los celos me están superando, Shin-chan

— ¿Los qué?

—Celos. Algo que tú no entiendes

Maldito Takao y su tono despectivo. Ya iba a demostrarle… cuántos celos se había estado guardando.

—Tsk. Quizá es algo que tú no acabas de entender nanodayo

— ¿Huh?

* * *

Toda la fortuna, la suerte y cualquiera de esas cosas tampoco se habían perdido cerca de Kasamatsu. Tal vez el destino designó la felicidad a cualquier otro en la fiesta que no fuesen ellos cuatro, porque Yukio ya estaba por sufrir claustrofobia de tanta cercanía con el tarado inconsecuente de Kise.

— ¡¿C-Cómo se te ocurre preguntarlo de esa manera?! —Inevitablemente, su rostro se hallaba rojo de nuevo. De rabia, que conste. ¡Y cómo detestaba que fuese Kise quien provocara todas esas cosas!

—Quiero saber si le molestó el beso, senpai, sólo eso

— ¡¿Qué parte de "hetero" no entiendes?! La respuesta es obvia, maldito crío

—pues no acabo de comprender la parte hetero de usted que le hizo disfrutar el beso antes, Kasamatsu-senpai —Acercándose más, continuó apoyado en la pared con aire relajado, y por ende sin dejar de acorralarlo— A algunos no les gusta admitir eso, pero confío en que podrá decirme la verdad, senpai

—N-No me gustó, imbécil —Joder. El rubio estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, envidiablemente liviana y calma. También podía oler con demasiada nitidez su perfume, o sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo, pero era mejor no pensar en eso. Ni siquiera lo estaba tocando…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me aparta?

—…Eres más fuerte que yo —murmuró apenado. Eso, pero sólo porque no sabía dónde demonios habían huido sus fuerzas, por supuesto.

—Oh, ya veo —El toque malicioso se acentuó más incluso— Así que haga lo que haga no puede resistirse

— ¿Eh? No dije eso, imbécil —contradijo abochornado, en un vano intento por alejarle ahora. Vano no sólo por no encontrar sus fuerzas, sino por el odioso agarre de sus manos. — Kise, ¡basta!

—No quiero detenerme. Y tú tampoco quieres eso — Sorpresivamente, pareció sentirse culpable ante su orden y soltó sus manos, sin tratar de aprisionarlo de nuevo. Todavía estaban muy juntos, pero toda su aura amenazante se había esfumado. Kise casi parecía mirarle de una manera compasiva, vaya a saberse por qué. — Usted me quiere senpai… ¿verdad? No soy sólo yo intentando convencerme de eso

El pelinegro, a pesar de haber estado asustado hasta hace poco, no se sintió capaz de negarle algo a esos ojos. Pero aun así, temía lo que pudiera pensar Ryouta si no lo contradecía cuando aún estaba a tiempo…

 _No._ En esto no podía dudar. Si decía todo como debía, ¿podría conseguir ambas cosas? A su Kise de siempre y darle la respuesta que ambos querían regalar…

— ¿Ves que eres idiota? —Suspiró con las manos en las caderas, esta vez viéndose enfadado sin estarlo siquiera— Es obvio que te quiero, imbécil. Pero ¿quién diablos es fan de que lo traten de esta manera? Me abandonaste con Midorima así nada más, ¿es que querías que nos quedáramos todo el tiempo sin hablarnos? Vaya escenita más ridícula montas por nada

Por supuesto, gracias al maravilloso efecto de la droga conocida como efecto _tsun-tsun,_ su kouhai volvió a sonreír. Y como correspondía tratándose de un modelo en lugar de un asesino serial, claro que sí. Primero fue una sonrisita leve, mas ésta fue acentuándose cada vez más, hasta convertirse en la cristalina risa que cautivaba a Yukio.

—Mo~ senpai —Jugueteó apartándose un poco— ¿Jamás intentarás conmigo un juego sado-maso? Si no aguantas ni una escenita de celos así de inofensiva dudo que lleguemos a mucho~

—No llegaremos a esa cloaca, estúpido Kise

—Me da igual a dónde vayamos si es en este sentido~

— ¿Hm? ¿En qué sentido? —Alzó una ceja sin comprender, y al segundo siguiente acabó por alzar la otra por la sorpresa de un nuevo beso robado. Uno tan dulce como el de esa misma mañana, la única diferencia radicaba en que cuando Kasamatsu fingió molestia, el rubio comprendió que ésta no era cierta. Antes no lo notó por haber sido el primer beso que le daba (pésimo momento eligieron los nervios para llegar, ¿eh?) pero ahora podía estar más tranquilo luego de la pseudo-declaración de su adorado senpai. Sentía que podían seguirse entendiendo mejor. Y de hecho, fue un acuerdo tácito el regresar a la fiesta con el brazo rodeando el torso del otro. Un pequeño mimo que –obviamente- no repetiría con Kise muy seguido así que ¿por qué no hoy?

* * *

El aturdimiento no dejaba de respirarse en el otro cuarto problemático. En el –ahora- único cuarto problemático. Vaya que Takao estaba resultando ser difícil, más de lo que solía ser.

— ¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando tú, Shin-chan? —A pesar de su evidente confusión, su tono aún guardaba molestia. Y por primera vez en mucho, Midorima veía su ceño fruncido para algo que no fuesen las muecas raras que hacía al reírse.

—Pues…—No, ¡no planeaba acobardarse nanodayo! — Dices que éstas celoso, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de mí, entonces?

— ¿Tú? —Jadeó incrédulo, con una ligera sonrisita irónica. Pues claro que el peliverde _no podía_ comprender los celos o la envidia, habiendo sido un prodigio. Vale, se esforzaba más que todos, pero siempre fue superior. No como él. Sería extraño si Shintaro comprendiese por qué tenía inseguridades comparándose con bases estupendos como Kasamatsu-san.

—Yo también estoy celoso nanodayo. Lo he estado muchas veces, por **tu** culpa. De hecho, sigo celoso, Bakao —Declaró, visualizando la triste realidad en la que no creaba más que dudas en el más bajo. El pobre se veía más perturbado que a la salida de un examen.

— ¿Tú? ¿Q-Quieres decir que…? —Dios, ¿era idea suya o Shin-chan había confundido qué clase de celos tenía? Kazunari reflexionó, reflexionó más que en los parciales incluso, y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , tuvo ciertas actitudes de novia celosa a la hora de arrastrarle aquí. Ok, el escolta le gustaba, sí, pero él no había estado reclamando por este tipo de celos… aunque, ¿Midorima en serio estaba hablando de los celos que creía? El pobre base, nervioso como estaba, ni podía atinar a terminar su pregunta por miedo a hacerse esperanzas… aunque visto de otra forma, era imposible no hacerse ilusiones cuando el otro portaba un sonrojo tan nítido.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me fastidia verte con otros nanodayo —Bufó abochornado— No necesitas estar pegado a Miyaji-san… ni al idiota de Kise, Bakao. ¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste que te llevara en brazos nanodayo?

Sólo para satisfacer la divina complacencia que le provocaba escuchar eso, el pelinegro decidió no mencionar la especial relación del rubio-piñas-locas con el hiperactivo de Rakuzan, ni comentar cuánto amaba Ryou-chan a su senpai.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás celoso, Shin-chan?

— ¿Huh? ¿Cómo que por qué?

—No acabo de entender tus motivos~ Es que, verás, no encuentro razones para que hayan celos~ ¿Quieres que sea amigo sólo tuyo, Shin-chan? ¿Es eso?

La condenada provocación –una burla de toda regla- consiguió que el ardor no pudiera ni abandonar sus mejillas. Porque, ¡no estaba preparado para declararse! ¡Ni siquiera lo planeó para una fecha cercana! Todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora prácticamente se le había escapado del corazón para demostrarle a Takao que no era el único celoso, pero no quería confesar sus sentimientos en una situación como esta… Aunque no parecía tener alternativa, por la mirada obstinada y divertida del otro.

—Tú-… a mí me…nanodayo

Ok, que no tuviese otra alternativa no significaba que lo haría bien, necesariamente. De hecho, parecía que Kazunari se estaba compadeciendo de su nerviosismo.

—Shh —Conmovido, fue apegándose más a él, conteniendo las ganas de frotar su cabecita por siempre contra ese torso. ¡Cómo llegaba la ternura a raudales gracias a esa actitud tan linda de su Shin-chan! — No te obligo a decirlo, en serio~

 _Así que sí había otra opción_ , pensó aliviado, sonriendo un poco. Y para compensar que la hubiera, se armó de valor y le abrazó sólo un poco por la cintura, mientras se permitía descansar su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo. No debía estar permitido oler tan bien como el otro lo hacía, pero ya volvía a comprobar la especialidad de Takao para superar límites excitantes.

—No vuelvas a ponerme celoso por tonterías nanodayo —Musitó, apretándole despacio— Ni a hacer escenitas cuando no hay motivos

—Lo mismo digo —Replicó con un pucherito, aunque optando para sus adentros en contradecir tal cosa. Porque vamos, Shin-chan era un denso que ni tenía idea de cuándo habían motivos y cuándo no. Y, aunque hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera se le había ocurrido plantear un tema amoroso, decidió incluirlo ahora—: Aunque sea una charla entre tsunderes no me gusta verte así con alguien… ya sabes, sonrojado. Y tomado del brazo. Recién ahora me abrazas por primera vez y Kasamatsu-san ya se me adelantó en cercanía, ¿te das cuenta, Shin-chan?

—Eh…—Volviendo a captar mal el ambiente, creyó que esta protesta podía ser peligrosa: según él, revelaba un peligroso instinto homicida. Así que lo abrazó con más fuerza, y casi juró para sus adentros que la energía oscura fue disipándose— Bueno, tú dices que trate de ser más amistoso nanodayo

—No tan cercanos, Shin-chan~ Y tú mismo lo dices: friendzone

—Tú también estás ahí —Resopló, aunque temiendo que se enojara por esa tontería. No fue una gran sorpresa –pero sí algo relajante- que le sonriera de todas formas.

—Pronto dejaré de estar ahí, Shintaro

Se oía tan seguro que al peliverde le dieron escalofríos, y no de miedo precisamente. Además, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en esos labios…

—Estás demasiado confiado, Kazunari —Contradijo como pudo, acomodándose las gafas para darse un aire solemne. Y claro que no resultó.

— ¡Pft!

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño, haciendo una nota mental de después ir a practicar básquet para reparar su autoestima por esa carcajada.

—Realmente eres un bastardo, Shin-chan~ ¿Llamarme por mi nombre justo después de que lo haga yo? ¿Qué clase de cursilería es esa? —Rió sujetándose del vientre, e irremediablemente separándose del más alto. Pero ya qué, confiaba en poder retomarlo más tarde.

— ¡N-No es eso nanodayo! —En serio, era un pésimo momento para que regresara el condenado rubor— M-Mejor volvamos, los demás ya se habrán dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia

—Eh~ Espero que no quieras volver sólo por haberte enojado, Shin-chan —Pudo haber sido una buena arma el inflar mofletes, pero no con ese tono burlón de siempre, menos si se atrevía a pellizcarle la mejilla— No pude contener mi lengua si era para ver este lindo sonrojo~

—Tsk.

— ¿Hm? ¿No estarás molesto por querer que use mi lengua para otra cosa? —La evidente insinuación sugerente, sumada a la maldita sonrisita libidinosa, bastó para que el carmesí de sus pómulos llegara a un tono épico. La voz que Takao usó en este entonces le perseguiría en mil y un fantasías, que esperaba poder saciar. Pero aun así…

— ¡N-No digas cosas indecentes, Bakao! —Ok, puede que sus pensamientos alcanzaran niveles más subidos de tono que la propuesta de Kazunari, pero al menos no los comunicaba con tal osadía. Con la expresión más ofendida e indignada de su repertorio, apartó al base de un empujón y se dispuso a salir.

— ¡Espera, Shin-chan! —Con una sonrisa luminosa, que daba una clara prueba de su nulo arrepentimiento, lo tomó del brazo y volvió a jalarle hacia él— No puedes irte sin acabar de resolver esto

— ¿Huh? —No era por ser optimista sino por lento, que creía que con lo anterior había solucionado todo— ¿Qué quieres ahora nanodayo?

—Un final como en los cuentos~ —Satisfecho, disfrutó de cómo el ceño del otro volvía a fruncirse. — Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

—C-Claro que sí — ¿Por qué demonios tendría que saberlo? Él nunca tuvo intención de leer nada de eso al crecer, y cuando era pequeño, su madre… bueno, basta con decir que él no era el único friki de los horóscopos en su casa. Con su hermana pequeña se estaba corriendo el mismo riesgo de leerle asuntos zodiacales, así que no, no tenía idea de qué hablaba Kazunari. Tal vez… ¿una moraleja? Nah, esa era la fábula. Tal vez… ugh. No quería soportar cómo Takao se burlaba por no tener infancia…

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? —Provocó, acercándose más a él. Vio como Midorima tragaba duro y entonces…

—No fastidies nanodayo —Todavía más sonrojado, terminó con la distancia y… Le dio un abrazo.

Al principio el moreno creyó que era sólo el preludio, pero apenas bastó medio minuto para que se resignara porque no, no era así.

— ¿Shin-chan?

— ¿C-Con esto basta?

A Takao le pareció (nuevamente, como cada día) que frente a él se hallaba la criatura más adorable del universo entero. Porque ¿un abrazo? ¿En serio creía que de esta manera acababan los cuentos de hadas? En fin, para darle el favor de la duda, quedaba que nunca especificó qué tipo de cuentos. Aunque por lo que sabía, los abrazos también se incluían en los de hadas, por estar al inicio del final. Así que le dedicó de regalo una mirada comprensiva, rogando haber podido contener la sonrisa de ternura, y se apretó más contra él, asintiendo despacio.

—Ah… —se le escapó un suspiro satisfecho— Me encanta estar así con Shin-chan —Comentó más para sí, relajándose contra el mayor.

—… ¿Ya es suficiente? —No era para arruinarle la fantasía ni nada, pero su vergüenza estaba por ganarle más terreno. — ¿Takao?

—Qué cruel —resopló, aunque sin abandonar su sonrisa en absoluto ni al romper el abrazo. Porque no por ello se alejó— Aun así…

—Tsk. ¿Qué más quieres nanodayo? —La expresión fastidiada no pudo ser reprimida. Pero joder, es que Kazunari vivía empujándole la vena con sus pedidos cursis.

—El verdadero comienzo de un final auténtico —Sin intimidarse en absoluto por ello, con un último destello travieso en su mirada, tomó al más alto por la camiseta y le hizo bajar hasta sus labios, mientras él se alzaba de puntillas. Alcanzó a ver que Midorima cerraba los ojos, de seguro tan impaciente como él, y le besó, conteniendo la sonrisa para que no estorbara. Pero cuando se unieron sus labios, sintió que la sonrisa que irrumpía no era la suya precisamente…

Al separarse, ambos sonrojados y con sus corazones dando volteretas, Takao escogió ni esforzarse por esquivar el golpe del megane. Hasta lindo le pareció, como siempre y un poquito más.

Salieron de la pieza con unos últimos besos furtivos, para encontrarse con Kise abrazándose muy comprometedoramente con Kasamatsu. Takao no quería presumir de su gran ojo de halcón, pero juraba que cierta mano del rubio se pasó mucho más de lo que el pudor pronunciaba por el cuerpo de Yukio. Cabe destacar que el resto de la pandilla paranormal se burlaba, pese a ni haber vislumbrado la travesura de la mano-ahora golpeada- de Kise.

—Senpai, ¿por qué no quiere que lo abrace? Está siendo tan malo como siempre~

— ¡Suéltame, me asfixias!

—Eh~ ¡Esa sería una linda muerte! ¡Es conmigo! Además, no puedo soltarlo~ Senpai es tan lindo y suavecito…—La infantil protesta del rubio no le salvó de conseguir una patada directo a las costillas.

— ¡No digas tonterías, Kise! —Avergonzado/ irritado como estaba, no pudo sino seguir golpéandole.

— ¡Pft! —Por supuesto, Takao no tardó en sumarse a las burlas grupales.

— ¡Bakao! —El peliverde alcanzó a darle un codazo de amenaza para que se controlara, no quería que la ira de Kasamatsu fuese dirigida a su halcón también. Y era el objetivo más cercano después de Kise, así que probablemente acabaría obteniendo un golpe de una u otra manera. — No te burles nanodayo, es normal querer golpear a Kise

—Eso sólo lo dices por tu carácter _tsun-tsun_ , Midorimacchi~ —Oh, el pobre modelo no debió ni pronunciar nada sobre aquella personalidad aborrecida por Midorima.

—Es que a ti te sobre el lado dere, Ryou-chan —lo "defendió" Takao. Muy a su manera.

—Eso no ayuda en absoluto nanodayo

—Shin-chan, estás volviendo a ser malo conmigo —reclamó con un nuevo puchero.

—…Tch —Admitiendo su derrota, acabó desviando la mirada.

—Aww, Midorimacchi no pudo contra el ataque de ternura de Takaocchi~

—Para de molestarlos, Kise. Y a mí también de paso —Exigió Yukio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Senpai, ¡qué cruel! Pensé que te gustaba que yo sea así~

—Tú sólo das dolores de cabeza nanodayo

— ¡No te pregunté a ti, Midorimacchi!

— ¡Shin-chan puede responder lo que quiera!

— ¡Takaocchi traidor!

— ¡Ryou-chan traidor!

— ¡Urusai! —Gritaron los pobres desgraciados víctimas del lado dere de esos idiotas. Y al instante recibieron de éstos más protestas aniñadas y pucheros, por no hablar de miles de vanos intentos de volver a abrazarse a ellos, sus adorados amantes problemáticos. Pero aunque no obtuvieron los ansiados abrazos hasta muchos ruegos después, el resto del grupo que nada tenía que ver con ello sí se divirtió a su costa. Corrección: se alegraban profundamente porque al fin estaban juntos, duh.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Ok, ¿muy fail? las vacaciones me afectan. Nah, serán las réplicas de los temblores o algo así, pero espero que haya quedado bien. Tenía ganas de hacerlo pero no estoy segura de si quedó divertido Dx sólo sé que dudo que haya hecho llorar a alguien, así que bien(?) (qué gran meta tenía, para tratarse de humor xD /3 ) espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti...sí, a ti, pero léelo sólo si tienes tiempo ;w; -huye-_

 _Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
